csofandomcom_id-20200214-history
Remington XM2010 ESR
Remington XM2010 ESR (e'X'perimental '''M'odel Year '2010 E'nhanced 'S'niper 'R'ifle)'' adalah sebuah sniper rifle bolt-action di Counter-Strike Online. Overview XM2010 adalah versi ulang dari M24 sniper rifle. Hal ini diadopsi oleh Angkatan Darat AS sebagai pengganti M24. Senapan ini memiliki daya penetrasi lebih dari M24 asli tapi lebih berat dan memiliki ukuran klip yang lebih rendah. Keuntungan *Membunuh dengan Instan, kecuali kaki *Cukup akurat bahkan ketika bergerak *Ringan untuk senapan sniper berat *Cadangan amunisi banyak *Harga amunisi murah *Dapat di-Enhanced Kekurangan *Harga Mahal *Rendahnya rate of fire *Jumlah amunisi sedikit *Kurang akurat dalam jarak jauh Events ;Singapore/Malaysia :22 February 2012 Senjata ini dirilis bersama Rats. Ada kesalahan dalam hal harga jual di mana itu dijual selama 30 hari dengan harga pembelian 3200 tunai. Harga sebenarnya dari XM2010 selama 30 hari adalah 4200 tunai. :21 March 2012 XM2010 dapar diperoleh secara permanen melalui Code Box. ;Indonesia :10 October 2012 Senjata ini dilaksanakan dalam permainan tetapi hanya dapat diperoleh di Gun Deathmatch modus hanya dengan kesempatan yang sangat langka. :21 November 2012 Senjata ini kini dapat dibeli di toko dengan uang tunai poin untuk tetap. Pemain bisa mendapatkan Sniper Master spray jika ia membelinya permanen dan mengumpulkan 1500 poin. Ini adalah aturannya: *1 kill point: Bot Original/Bot Deathmatch/Bot Team Deathmatch/Zombie Scenario. *5 kill points: Original/Deathmatch/Team Deathmatch/Basic. *15 kill points: Zombie Original/Mutation/Hero. ;Turkey :30 April 2014 Senjata ini dirilis bersama Greesia dan Tunnel. ;Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies :23 September 2014 Senjata ini dirilis melalui Craft sistem bersama Open Beta Test. Tips *Senjata ini dianjurkan dalam kisaran tengah pertempuran. Jika ada musuh dalam jangkauan yang jauh, cobalah untuk tidak bergerak dan menembak sehingga akan menjadi lebih akurat. *Perlakukan senjata ini seolah-olah Anda sedang menggunakan AWP. *Cobalah untuk tidak tinggal begitu jauh dari target karena senjata ini tidak akurat dalam jangka panjang. *Jika Anda memilih untuk buru-buru, buru-buru dengan rekan tim sehingga musuh tidak akan menargetkan Anda. *Selalu melakukan quick switch (tombol Default: "Q") setelah tembakan karena jauh lebih cepat dan memungkinkan Anda untuk membunuh musuh Anda dengan sekunder Anda jika Anda tidak terjawab atau jika mereka masih hidup. *Sebelum zooming, bebek untuk memastikan bahwa tembakan Anda akan akurat, kemudian api. Weapon Enhancement Senjata ini dapat ditingkatkan untuk XM2010 Ahli dan XM2010 Guru. Untuk setiap tambahan, pemain bisa meng-upgrade salah satu aspek berikut dengan nilai: Perbandingan dengan Remington M24 Keuntungan *Kerusakan Tinggi (+1) *Tingkat Tinggi api (+3%) *Dapat ditambahkan *Dapat melakukan satu tembakan membunuh di dada Kesamaan *Akurasi yang sama tanpa lingkup (92%) *Recoil Sama (30%) *Sama jenis amunisi (7.62 NATO) *Waktu reload sama (3,0 detik) Kekurangan *Lebih mahal (+$300) *Lebih berat (+14%) *Jumlah amunisi sedikit (-5) Users Counter-Terrorist: * : Sebagai senapan sniper standar baru Pasukan Bersenjata, menggantikan M24. * : Sebuah poster promosi menunjukkan Thunder Squad operasi bersenjata dengan XM2010. Battle Rush: *Commando: Dilihat dalam poster. Gallery XM2010= File:V_xm2010.png|View model File:Xm2010_fire.png|Ditto File:Xm2010_reload.png|Reloading File:Xm2010_wa2000_tw_hk_resale_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong resale poster xm2010446x238.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster Xm2010 greesia m14ebrgold promo idn.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Xm2010_poster_thailand.jpg|Thailand poster Xm2010 snapshot.gif|In-game screenshot File:Xm2010_hud.png|HUD icon Firing sound Reload sound Did you ever use this weapon? Yes and I buy it permanent! Yes but I just buy it for 3/10/30 days to test it/no money Yes, from dead enemies/teammates Never use this before.. |-| Expert= xm2010v6 viewmodel.png|First person model xm2010v6 fire.png|Ditto xm2010v6 reload.png|Reload xm2010v6 worldmodel.png|World model |-| Master= xm2010v8 viewmodel.png|First person model xm2010v8 fire.png|Ditto xm2010v8 reload.png|Reload xm2010 worldmodel.png|World model Trivia *XM2010 yang berisikan dengan .300 Winchester Magnum bukan 7.62 NATO. *XM2010 dan M24 memiliki desainer senjata yang sama. *Senjata ini lebih berat dari M24 dan Scout tapi yang paling ringan di antara senapan sniper bolt-action. *Hal ini sangat jarang untuk mendapatkan dari Code Box. *XM2010 ini dikenal sebagai M24E1 dalam kehidupan nyata . Hal ini dimaksudkan untuk menggantikan M24. External links *XM2010 Enhanced Sniper Rifle di Wikipedia. Kategori:Sniper rifle Kategori:Senjata Kategori:Senjata cash Kategori:Senjata Amerika Kategori:Pengguna 7.62 NATO Kategori:Senjata ringan Kategori:Senjata dengan varian Kategori:Senjata dengan scope Kategori:Senjata yang dapat di-enhance